Angel
Angel and her brother, Omar, are both characters in the series, "The Sixth Sense". Powers Angel & Omar Immortality - They never age, the injuries they receive heal far more quickly than humans, although the more severe the wounds are, the slower they'll heal; also, they'll never die. Mok altered their DNA to make this possible. Although Mok loses his temper easily, he doesn't want to kill them before he has the powers he desires. Portal Creation/Summoning - They are two halves of a key. When they sing their voices can create a portal to another world and summon the demons that live there. Although this can only be used when they sig together. Telepathy - They can communicate with each other with their minds. This can only be used within a certain range, and it can't be used to communicate with anyone else. Empathy - They can sense each others emotions, which can also be used to locate the other, although the further away they are from each other the weaker the emotions come through and at a certain distance they won't be able to sense each other at all. Once again this can only be used on each other. Angel Intangibility - She can pass through solid matter without harm, and can be used at will. Sound Manipulation - She can manipulate the emotions of others with her voice. This can be used on anyone, unless they have a special power which prevents it. Past Birth Angel was created in a secret facility by Mok, a renowned scientist. She was born as one half of a key that could open a doorway to another dimension. Omar The second half of the key. Angel sees Omar as her twin, as they were created at the same time. Except for Mok, they have only known each other, they're very close and are more like lovers than siblings. The pair would do anything for each other, even if it meant endangering their own life. Mok A scientist who works for The Government. He experimented on the gifted that were captured and after witnessing the power of some of the more demonic creatures, he decided to harness that power for himself. He's greedy and power hungry, which is why he created Angel and Omar in secret. Angel and Omar call him father, although he never loved them as his children, he only loved the power that they would bring him. Escape A year had come and gone since Angel and Omar were first created and Mok deemed their powers mature enough to finally open the portal. However as he was going over his plans, Angel overheard what he was going to do with them and told Omar. They decided they didn't want any part in their father's plans and ran away from the facility. Mok tried to stop them, but he didn't know that other powers have manifested themselves in his children. They, of course, have been practising these new gifts since they discovered them. They took full advantage of their father's lack of knowledge and used their new powers to escape him. On The Run Despite leaving the facility, Angel and Omar still felt Mok's eyes on them. Angel hated the idea but knew they had to separate, even if one of them was captured Mok still couldn't open the portal. She told Omar and he agreed. It was hard for them both, but they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Alone Angel has been on the run for months. Before he left, Omar warned her of the hunters that wanted to capture the gifted. She tried to stay hidden and not draw attention to herself, but hunters still found her. She escaped time and time again, but soon found that surviving alone wasn't enough, she couldn't bear to live without Omar anymore. She had lost her connection with him a few days after they separated and as she could no longer feel her twin, she didn't know whether he was safe or not. She no longer cared for her safety, she just wanted to find her brother. Meg's Letter After barely escaping a vicious hunter, Angel found a letter from someone called Megara. She wanted to fight with her and hoped the leader of the rebellion could help her find Omar. Angel replied with the following letter. Dear Megara, I have special abilities just like you. There's someone I need to see. I need to make sure he's ok. He's also like us. We just want to live in peace. Without fear...without chains... I want to stand up and fight back. I know we can help each other. I'll find you soon. Angel. Personality During her time at the facility, Angel relied heavily on her father and brother for everything. Before they escaped, Angel had never left the facility, which meant that she knew nothing of the world outside. This made her a more naïve and trusting person, though due to her recent dealings with the hunters, her trust diminished. What she now knows of the world was told to her by Omar, who may have already been outside during their time at the facility. Angel will not hesitate to defend herself against those that want to capture or hurt her, but is less likely to start a fight unless, of course, she feels that her loved ones are being threatened.﻿ Relationships Cale Tucker While lost in her thoughts, of finding Omar and Meg, Angel was ambushed by Cale, who was possessed by his demon side. He attacked her but due to her intangibility, he passed right through her. Sensing something was wrong, Angel sings to him, inadvertently putting his demon to sleep and returning Cale to his normal state. The pair introduce themselves and talk about their past. Angel tells Cale about her father, Mok and how she was born. She also tells him about her painful parting with Omar. Cale tells her about his demon, apologizing for it attacking her. He sympathizes with her as he remembers his lost love, Akima. Cale then becomes lost in his thoughts of the past, while also having a mental argument with his demon. It wants Cale to get rid of Angel, since he doesn't need her. However Cale remembers how he just passed through her when attacking her and thinks that she's exactly what he needs, since his demon will finally have someone he can't kill. Angel notices his sudden quiet demeanor and decides to ask him a question to break the silence. She asks if she could join him, as she could use some company. Cale replies casually, agreeing that it's a good idea and Angel follows him to his next destination.